


look at this godforsaken mess that you made me

by bradbakshi



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradbakshi/pseuds/bradbakshi
Summary: It was almost easy. Until it wasn’t.“You should leave.” He said, trying to sound cold. He didn’t. He sounded fucking pathetic. He wiped at his eyes and cleared his throat while David watched him like he was an injured animal. He reached out, probably to comfort him but he wouldn’t have it.Or, Brad ruins something good.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	look at this godforsaken mess that you made me

It usually happened at Brad’s house, but on rare occasions when David felt particularly daring, they took it to his place.

When they first started their _thing _, Brad took sneaking out of the window when David’s wife announced she was home as a win- or he used to at least. Lately, Brad had accepted his role as something akin to defeat. It used to be fun thinking about the conversations David would inevitably have with his wife about the bruises on his neck or the scratch marks on his back. The bruises and scratch marks that she _certainly _didn’t leave.____

____But one day, Brad came to the realization that he didn’t want her to see them. He didn’t want anyone to see them. Suddenly, leaving through the window and hearing David’s wife ask what the blonde was doing wasn’t fun anymore. He didn’t want to be a dirty secret, he wanted to be the one that got to come home to David every night. So yeah, when feelings got involved, that part wasn’t fun anymore._ _ _ _

____Feelings._ _ _ _

____Their number one rule- their only rule, to be specific, was as follows: Don’t fall in love._ _ _ _

____Funnily enough, Brad was the one to propose that stupid rule. He was cocky too, sure that he would never fall in love with his dork of a boss. But like they always say, life has a way of fucking you in the ass. Maybe it was just him who said that._ _ _ _

____For about a month or so after discovering his vexatious feelings, he was able to keep a handle on them. When David left his house, shirt on backwards, he could pretend that it wasn’t painfully endearing. When Brad glanced at David before slipping out through the window, he ignored the way his heart clenched at the genuine and apologetic smile that was tossed at him._ _ _ _

____It was almost easy. Until it wasn’t._ _ _ _

____One night, when David didn’t feel like leaving and Brad didn’t feel like telling him to, they laid together. Usually they only stayed long enough to do what they came to do but this time, something was different. Or at least Brad thought so._ _ _ _

____This particularly hopeful hunch is what led him to fucking everything up._ _ _ _

____“We could do it, I think.” Brad mused. He was drowsy from the leftover euphoria he was still feeling and the gentle hand in his hair had him feeling dazed. David hummed in thought, seemingly trying to decipher what he meant before asking out loud._ _ _ _

____“Do what?” He murmured, his hand slowly coming to a stop in Brad’s hair. The noise of protest that followed didn’t escape him, but he was curious._ _ _ _

____“Be a thing.” Usually, he was nothing but articulate, but David just had that effect on him he supposed._ _ _ _

____David chuckled softly and returned to stroking Brad’s hair. “We are a thing.”_ _ _ _

____Brad’s nose scrunched in frustration. Suddenly, he felt stupid. He wiggled away from the previously desired touch and looked up at his lover._ _ _ _

____“No, I mean…” He paused, his throat feeling dry. “We could be an _actual _thing.”___ _ _ _

______The silence that followed provided enough time for Brad to realize that he shouldn’t have said that._ _ _ _ _ _

______David sat up fully, letting an anxious Brad slide off his chest. Suddenly, the space between them was endless, and the silence deafening._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know what we agreed to. We can’t- I can’t take this any further.” David said, almost robotically._ _ _ _ _ _

______Brad opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a devastating blow._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t love you._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have a wife. A wife that I’m in love with. You’re just…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Brad scoffed, but any snarky comment he had was shadowed by the bile rising in his throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You should leave.” He said, trying to sound cold. He didn’t. He sounded fucking pathetic. He wiped at his eyes and cleared his throat while David watched him like he was an injured animal. He reached out, probably to comfort him but he wouldn’t have it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t touch me.” He said, eyes narrowed. He pulled his comforter up and wrapped it around himself tight. He felt disgusted with himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______David looked surprised but he nodded and got up to put his clothes on._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Brad, I-“ He started, but decided it best to keep it to himself. “See you at work.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Brad quit his job the next day._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was no way he could work in such close proximity with David. Even if he could, his boss- former boss probably would have fired him anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______Even though Brad technically ended it, it was David’s fault._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was too devoted (Brad laughed at that word considering the fact that he’s a fucking cheater) to his wife to ever see Brad as anything more than a warm body. Just like that, Brad was alone again- maybe he always was._ _ _ _ _ _

______That’s the thing about illicit affairs._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> maybe follow me on twitter @ bakshiluvr hehe....also if u liked this pls leave a comment and if u didnt, criticism is greatly appreciated


End file.
